ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia's Knowledge of Different Timelines
On the way to the repair ward, Kiva gets a bit curious about Reia's role in this world than the one she knew. Kiva: (Reia's seem different than the sister of light I know...) Gohan: Everything ok? Kiva: I don't know.. Reia seems...different. Gohan: We tried to tell you. Kiva: I know, you're right. But still... Trunks: I'm sure she have some explanation about this.. Kiva: You're sure? Trunks: Yeah. Reia: (So many people died... Yet, this Kiva.. She is different. Why?) Kiva: Everything ok, Commander? Reia: No need to be formal you know? Kiva: Oh.. Sorry, Reia. Gohan: She's emotionless, unable to bare the facts of her past. Try to make her understand about love and other things. Kiva: I'll try, Gohan. Hey, Reia? Reia: What's wrong now? Kiva: Nothing's wrong. It's just...I have a request for you. Reia: Oh, yeah..that's right. What is it you wish? Kiva: Well... Reia: (I sensed a kind heart and a very strong light... I wonder if this Kiva is telling the truth about me...) Kiva: I wish to learn more about you after the attack. Reia: ...I had to continue my training, as part of Ratchet's last request. But then one day, Axiom found me. Kiva: The ship did? Reia: Yeah. They allow me to continue my training to be a captain. Kiva: Wow... That was nice of them. Reia: Yeah. I've tried so hard to forget about the attack. Trunks: That explained you being emotionless, Reia. Kiva: *frowns* Yeah, and that explained why you didn't trust me! Reia: I did apologize. What else am I supposed to do? Kiva: Oh, that's right. You did. Reia: How did you know about the good luck charm I made? Kiva: Cause, in my world, you gave it to me. Reia: ...I think...I understand now. You came from a different timeline, did you? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: I can't believe how stupid I am to turn you down.. Kiva: Hey, it's okay. Trunks: If you want to comfort her, you can since you calmed her down. Kiva: Alright. Reia, do you want me to comfort you? Reia: I suppose so.. - Kiva hugged Reia in comfort for Reia's emptiness of emotion. Kiva: Is that better? Reia: A little.. Kiva: (I should try a different approach..) Reia: I do appreciate your concern, though. Kiva: Sure. - Kiva then decided to take the sister approach, see if this works in Reia's heart. Kiva: Um, sister...? - The cart was suddenly moved aside, came to a sudden stop. Reia was shocked to hear those words came out of Kiva's mouth. Reia: What did you call me? Kiva: Sister. Reia: Because of the way it sounds? Kiva: What? No! It was...more than that. Reia: How did you know? Kiva: Well, it gets a bit confusing, but-- Reia: Then you'll tell it to me when we get there. Kiva: ...Fair enough. - The cart started moving again and the group remained silent the rest of the way. Suddenly, the cart stopped as the group arrived at the repair ward. Kiva: Oh, we're here. Reia: Yes, come this way. - While Eve is being scanned, Kiva tells the whole story, where she used the time machine after passing the solar storm, not during the passage. Kiva: I used the time machine after passing the solar storm. Reia: Interesting... I finally understand that...you're not like the Kiva in this world. Kiva: You can? Reia: Yeah, with the strong light inside you. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: I apologize for not sensing your heart faster.. I didn't know the Kiva in this world would came back for revenge.. But...that's all in the past. Kiva: I don't understand... What's that mean? Gohan: The darkness fled and the light shines in its place. Kiva: Oh! Reia: So, what's your strategy since you're all here? Kiva: Finding Ratchet and Clank, for starters. Reia: He chose to be sleeping by himself and shut down Clank beforehand. Only he can wake him up. Trunks: So, I'm guessing we need to find Clank first. Talwyn: But, where could he be? Kiva: That's a good question. Reia, you do know the way around this place, right? Reia: Yeah.. - Reia holds her hand close to her heart. Kiva: Reia... Reia: If I decide to help you, I would get demoted or worse, be a traitor to Axiom. Trunks: That doesn't matter to us. Reia: What are you...saying? Kiva: I'm happy that you are a Commander, but that doesn't change who you are inside your heart. Reia: You can...tell about me? Kiva: Yeah. Have you forgotten? Reia: I suppose I have.. - Kiva continue to comfort Reia, when Reia felt a soft light inside Kiva. Reia: (Is this...love?) Kiva: Can you hold me? - Reia sighs and hold Kiva close. Kiva: This feels better. - Reia wanted to admit that she has missed Kiva so much. She even almost commits this act, but remained focused on helping them. Reia: We can't stay in the repair ward forever. We have work to do. Kiva: You mean you will help us? Reia: ...Seems I have no choice then. Kiva: There's always a choice, Reia. - Reia nodded when she spotted Wall-E break Eve free from the repair ward. Silver Fang: Wall-E! What are you doing!? Kiva: We better follow him. - As soon as Wall-E is with Eve, they are posted as fugitives. They ran as fast as they can and hide in the elevator. Category:Scenes